1. Field
The present disclosure broadly relates to the fields of graphical interfaces and display of video contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
The description of the related art provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Today, there are many technological advances which improve a user's experience of watching sports. For example, a live video stream of a sports game may be enhanced by various graphical insertions. For example, in American Football, hereinafter “football,” it is common for a live stream of the football game to be enhanced by virtually inserting a 1st and Ten line, indicating a first down marker. This virtual enhancement is only visible to those viewing the displayed video content and is not visible to those watching the game without the use of a display, such as a television, receiving the stream of the football game.
Further, it is common to provide a player ranking scheme by compiling, averaging, and or otherwise analyzing player performance metrics. For example, an offensive football player's statistics may include any of passing yards, rushing yards, and receiving yards.
The term “passing yards” refers to a statistic measuring the total distance gained by the offensive team when a successful pass is made from the passing player to the receiving player. The passing yards metric refers to the player who passes the football.
The term “rushing yards” refers to a statistic measuring the total distance gained the offensive team when a player is able to carry the football. The rushing yards metric refers to the player who carries the football.
The term “receiving yards” refers to a statistic measuring the total distance gained by the offensive team when a receiving player receives the football. The receiving yards metric refers to the player who receives the football.
Although a first down marker may be shown, it is not known in the art to virtually display player statistics, as described herein.